The Rival
by Tres Mechante
Summary: Competing for the heart of a special woman. GS and SV friendships with potential. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 of 3

**The Rival**   
By Tres Mechante  
  
**Disclaimer:** No part of the CSI universe actually belongs to me. No financial profit is being made from this story. In fact, it is costing me money since I have to pay for my Internet connection. But I love these characters, so I don't really mind.  
  
**Summary:** Competing for the heart of a special woman. GS and SV friendship with potential  
  
**A/N:** Without meaning to, I seem to have written stories related to each other. This picks up a few days after **_The Great Escape_** with references to events in **_Reborn_**. As for **Spoilers**, nothing specific, but a minor character from the episode _Turning of the Screw_ does make a brief appearance. Govern yourself accordingly.  
  
=== === === ===  
  
**_Chapter 1 of 3  
_**  
"Geez Gil! You nuts or something?!" Grissom looked up to see Jim Brass standing in his doorway.  
  
"Hello to you, too," he said.  
  
Shaking his head, Brass entered Grissom's office and sat down. "I can't believe you just upped and disappeared from the fundraiser like that. The way I heard it, the sheriff damn near had a fit when he couldn't find his pet forensic entomologist."  
  
Grissom grimaced slightly. He had been called in to work early and raked over the coals for his disappearing act. He'd had a tough time trying to explain his actions, choosing to be vague without resorting to outright untruths. Ultimately, the sheriff opted to employ the 'ignorance is bliss' philosophy – once he was assured nothing had been done that would impact the reputation of the department, of course.  
  
Removing his glasses, Grissom sat back and looked at his friend. "It was unavoidable," he said. "There was an...incident. And, before you ask, it's none of your business."  
  
Brass got to his feet with a chuckle. "Then I guess it was just a coincidence that Sara went AWOL at the same time, huh?" And with that parting shot, he left the office.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
"Warrick and Catherine, DB found in the ice machine at a gas station," said Grissom, handing the assignment slip over.  
  
"Guess that rules out suicide," quipped Catherine.  
  
"Never assume, Cath," he chided. "Nick, since you seem to be our resident expert..."  
  
"Oh man, don't say it!" Nick begged.  
  
"...trick roll just off the Strip." Handing the assignment slip to Nick, he added "And take Greg with you."  
  
Warrick laughed, "Since when does Nicky need help with a trick roll?"  
  
Nick glared at him. Glancing down at his assignment slip Nick suddenly sat up straight. "Whoa!" He looked again more carefully to make sure he hadn't misread the name. "I've seen this guy in action. He was named MVP in..."  
  
"Sports commentary another time, please Nicky. This is a case, just like any other. Speaking of cases, Sara, how is your case coming along?"  
  
"The car was located and it's in the garage now. So, I'll be able to go over it as soon as we're done here," she replied.  
  
"Good. Stay on it, but we'll call if you're needed elsewhere, so just be aware of that. And I have the less than glamorous task of completing paperwork. That's it people. See you later." And with that everyone went their separate ways.  
  
An hour later, Grissom wandered into the garage. "Sara?"  
  
"Back here," came a muffled voice.  
  
Walking toward the back of the car, he found Sara just crawling out from beneath it. "Hey. What's up?" she smiled up at him.  
  
Crouching down beside her, he lowered his voice. "Did you catch any flack about the other night?"  
  
"Not a word. But I heard you had a...uh, meeting with the sheriff. A loud one." Concern in her eyes, she asked "Everything okay?"  
  
"We came to an understanding of sorts. There will be no repercussions," he smiled. "And even if there were, it would be worth it. It was a wonderful evening."  
  
Sara looked at him in disbelief. "A boring reception and falling in mud constitute a wonderful evening? You really do need to get out more," she laughed.  
  
"Well, the reception I could have done without and I'll admit sitting in mud was only a slight improvement, but I was referring to what happened after we left," he said, smiling ever so slightly.  
  
Sara blushed, but returned his smile. "Yeah, it was a pretty good night at that."

**_Finding themselves covered in mud, they quietly slipped away from the reception, knowing there would be even more trouble if they returned to the party in their condition. Slipping through the dark they took the long way back to the car park to avoid being seen. After locating some blankets to cover the seats, Grissom and Sara headed off, intent on finding clean clothes. But it didn't go quite according to plan. Somewhere along the way, laughing at their adventure, they found themselves reluctant to part company.  
  
At a stoplight, Sara suddenly proclaimed a craving for ice cream. Grissom obliged and headed to a little shop that was popular with locals, but usually overlooked by visitors.  
  
"Coming?" he asked.  
  
"We can't go in looking like this," she replied. "Don't you think it looks a little...odd?"  
  
"You mean by Las Vegas standards?" he queried. Having no reply to this, Sara hopped out of the passenger seat. They ordered ice cream cones and went to sit in the little park across the street. They sat side by side in companionable silence at first, then sharing stories of childhood mischief, laughing at their antics.  
  
Ice cream finished, they continued to sit in the park, talking and laughing and lapsing into occasional silences, just happy to be together. Finally, they got up and Grissom took Sara home.  
  
At her door, he reached up and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing gently over her skin. Seeing her startled look, he just smiled and said "A smudge, from the mud" but didn't take his hand away. Sara reached up and covered his hand, holding it to her cheek, then slowly turned her head and kissed his palm. Grissom turned his hand slightly, and brought her hand to his lips. His eyes never left hers as he tenderly kissed her hand. "Good night, Sara," he said softly, and slowly turned and disappeared into the night._**  
  
"Yes, a very good night indeed," replied Grissom, returning her smile. "Want me to drop that sample off in trace?"  
  
"Uh, sure," she said, still a little shaken by the intensity of his gaze.  
  
Near the end of shift, Grissom found Sara in the break room, reading a forensics magazine. "All done?" he asked, sitting in the chair across from her.  
  
"Pretty much. I couldn't handle looking at a computer screen another minute so I thought I'd take a break."  
  
"Could I interest you in breakfast after shift?" he asked casually.  
  
"Oh. Well, actually I already have plans," she said.  
  
"Is this your day to work at the center," he asked, with a grin.  
  
"Um...Gris," she began, leaning forward to touch his arm. "I'd already made plans last week to have breakfast with a friend. Tomorrow I'm at the center, but we could do breakfast day after...?" Her voice trailed off.  
  
Grissom tensed at the mention of a previous engagement. His heart squeezed painfully and his stomach did a horrible slow roll. Looking away, he tried to control his emotions. Staring off into the hallway, the words came out in rush. "It's Detective Vartan, isn't it? I didn't realize you were still seeing him. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make things awkward."  
  
Sara could only stare as Grissom got up and walked quickly out the door toward his office, flinching slightly at the sound of his door closing.  
  
**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2 of 3

**The Rival  
**By Tres Mechante  
  
**Disclaimer and author's note in chapter 1**  
  
=== === === ===  
  
**_Chapter 2 of 3  
_**  
Grissom dropped heavily into his chair and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Idiot! He chastised himself. He couldn't believe how he'd reacted or what he'd said. And then to just storm off like that...God, it'll be a miracle if Sara ever talks to me again, he thought. Feeling his heart race, he did what he always did when seriously upset – checked his pulse.  
  
"So what's it up to?" said a voice from across the room.  
  
Looking up, he saw Sara lounging in the doorway. "Sara. I-I..." His voice died in his throat; he had no idea what to say.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Sara entered his office and sat down, gesturing for Grissom to take the chair beside her. Slowly he came around the desk and lowered himself to the edge of the chair, joined hands hanging between his knees, head bowed.  
  
"Gris, you need to move on," came her gentle voice.  
  
Swallowing hard, he asked shakily "You mean I have to move on from you? I- I'm not sure I can do that, Sara."  
  
Silence seemed to stretch for hours, but was in fact only a few seconds. "I look at you and see me a year ago," she said. "Somewhere along the way you stopped being...you." Her hands reached out to his, gently holding them in her own. "No one can _make_ you happy, Grissom. That has to come from inside you. I learned that the hard way. I had to find myself and learn to accept me as I am and-and I'm stronger for it and more complete as a person."  
  
"So you don't need anyone, is that it?" he asked, still not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Need and want are two very different things, Gris." Taking one hand she cupped his chin and lifted his face, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Putting all your hopes in one person to make you happy is just not healthy. Believe me, I learned that the hard way. But I very much want certain people in my life," she said, resting her hand on his face and letting her thumb caress his cheek.  
  
"As-as friends?"  
  
"And maybe more," she replied. "But I can't abandon everyone else in my life just because that one person – however special – feels threatened. I won't. I've gone that route, Gris, and it only leads to bad things. If you want me, then you have to accept the whole me. And that includes my life apart from the lab and from you. It includes _all_ the people I call friends."  
  
He stared into her eyes, losing himself in their dark depths, fascinated by the emotions swirling within.  
  
A sudden noise in the hallway startled them, breaking their eye contact. "I, uh, I have to go," she said, turning toward the door.  
  
Before she had the door fully open, Grissom called out hesitantly. "Sara? Does day after tomorrow still work for you? For breakfast, I mean." He took her huge smile as a yes.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Of course the fates conspired against them, groaned Grissom a few weeks later. Breakfast had been postponed – a couple of times. The closest they came was a coffee together in the break room, a briefly stalled elevator at the courthouse and a long drive to and from a crime scene.  
  
On occasion they worked scenes together with Detective Vartan. Grissom watched the interactions between Sara and Vartan. They were friendly, professional, and there was no denying they had chemistry. And yet, as carefully as he watched, he never saw anything other than friendship. At least, not from Sara. Vartan, on the other hand, occasionally looked at Sara in a manner Grissom recognized all too well. He had a serious rival for Sara's affections, if not her heart.  
  
But Grissom was not the only observer at these scenes.  
  
Vartan watched Grissom and Sara together. They were friendly, professional, and there was no denying they had chemistry. He noted the seamless way they worked together, the way they appeared to communicate without words while working the scenes. And, because he watched them carefully, he saw the way Grissom looked at Sara, discreetly, but in a more than professional or even friendly capacity. And every so often, Sara returned those same looks. Vartan realized he had a serious rival for Sara's affections and quite probably her heart.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
If there was such a thing as Hell, then it was probably filled with budget meetings, speculated Grissom. He dragged himself into his office carrying cost analyses, equipment requests, budget projections and other files he wasn't too sure about. God, he hated this part of the job, he sighed wearily.  
  
Dumping everything on his desk, he tried to decide if he had the energy to go get a cup of coffee. He felt like he had just worked a double.  
  
"Excuse me, Dr. Grissom, do you have a few minutes?" came an unwelcome voice at the door.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Grissom turned to face his visitor, muttering "This day just keeps getting better and better."  
  
_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3 of 3

**The Rival  
**By Tres Mechante  
  
**Disclaimer and author's note in chapter 1**  
  
=== === === ===  
  
**_Chapter 3 of 3_**  
  
"Is there something I can help you with, Detective?" He turned to face his visitor.  
  
Grissom moved to sit behind his desk as Vartan entered and closed the door behind him. The silence stretched out before them, but Grissom made no effort to initiate a conversation.  
  
"It occurs to me you and I have something in common," began Vartan, his gaze level.  
  
Grissom stared back at him. "You mean we're both in law enforcement."  
  
"That, too. We are both observers, picking up on the subtleties and nuances of interactions around us – the kinds of things most people miss. And we're both good at it."  
  
Sensing where this was going, Grissom remained silent.  
  
"I've had the opportunity to watch you at crime scenes. You and members of your team," Vartan said.  
  
Grissom leaned back in his chair and looked at the younger man. Time to go on the offensive, he decided, removing his glasses. "Ah. You're here to talk about Sara."  
  
Vartan was momentarily startled but didn't deny it. "Alright. Let's talk about Sara."  
  
Grissom waited.  
  
"I don't want her hurt again," he said. Leaning towards the older man, he declared, "I care about her deeply. As a friend, and...maybe more. Your history with her--"  
  
"My history with her, as you call it is none of your business!" snapped Grissom. "Our relationship, however it may develop is between Sara and me."  
  
"No, dammit, that's not how it works. You weren't the one who stood by her while she struggled to put her life back together! You were the reason she had to do it in the first place!" he shouted. He paused to take a breath. "I'd hardly call that caring. Sara deserves better. And frankly I won't just stand by and watch her fall again."  
  
Biting his lip, Grissom focused for a moment on the desktop. Looking up at Vartan, he spoke in a low voice. "Do you think I'm unaware of my contribution to her pain? I have worked, hoped and even prayed that we could somehow have a healthy work relationship, perhaps even a return to friendship. And we have finally reached that stage." Licking suddenly dry lips, he said "But now, there is the hope of something more. Sara has forgiven me. And she is strong enough not to settle for anything less than she deserves."  
  
"Like I said, I've observed you at crime scenes. I've seen the way you look at her...and I've seen the way she looks at you," Vartan acknowledged. "But I'm not going to just disappear. Sara is my friend and I won't abandon her. Consider yourself put on notice."  
  
He stood, buttoned his jacket and looked Grissom straight in the eye. "If you screw up, if you hurt her, I'll be there. I will be her comfort and support. And I will _not_ screw up. More to the point, I personally guarantee you will not have another chance."  
  
Slowly Grissom got to his feet. "And while you're waiting for this to happen...?" he left the question unfinished.  
  
"I won't interfere unless you give me a reason to. Sara's happiness is all the matters."  
  
The two men looked at each other, neither breaking eye contact. "In that case, you are correct. We do have something in common," Grissom said. They stared at one another for a long hard moment and then each nodded an acknowledgement of the other's position.  
  
After Vartan left, Grissom breathed a guarded sigh of relief. His rival was willing to cede the field to him, but would be watching, waiting in the background for his chance. Until he knew there was no chance.  
  
The detective had youth on his side, but Grissom was fighting for his future. And was determined that he would not fail.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
The following week found the Grissom, Sara and Nick at the scene of a double homicide – a robbery gone wrong at an amusement park at closing time. Detective Vartan was also on the scene. Grissom and Vartan were cordial and professional, both remembering their last conversation.  
  
As the criminalists prepared to leave the scene, Grissom sent Nick ahead with the evidence and went in search of Sara who had disappeared.  
  
He found her standing in front of a roller coaster that was to be opened the following night. He stood back and watched her as her eyes traveled along the rails, mapping the twists, turns, rises and falls of the ride.  
  
"I wondered where you'd gone off to," he said quietly, coming to stand beside her.  
  
They jumped slightly when a voice boomed behind them, "You kids want to take a ride?" Turning, Grissom smiled at the sight of his friend Woody from the Sphinx Amusement Park.  
  
"I thought you were devoted to Pharaoh's Fever? You starting up with a new ride?" asked Grissom with a smile.  
  
"My hours are still limited over there," he said. "Much as I love Pharaoh's Fever, I still have to eat, so I'm helping out a friend getting this one ready for her debut. She's a beaut. Runs only a short bit out here, but the real fun's in there," he pointed to a tunnel across from them. "That's where the rest of the ride is – complete with a light show of some sort."  
  
"I take it you haven't ridden this one?" asked Grissom, aware of Sara's slight smirk as she watched the two 'roller coaster wackos' talk shop.  
  
"Nope. Still a traditionalist." Looking between Grissom and Sara, he asked "So, you kids want to take a ride?" He watched Grissom eye the ride longingly and grinned. "It'll just take a minute to get ready. I was gonna make a test run anyway." And with that, he walked over to the control panel to ready the light show inside the tunnel.  
  
Grinning, Grissom looked at Sara and commented, "It occurs to me that I've never properly reciprocated the passion you've shown me." His grin widened at her look of confusion. "You shared with me your work at the center as a means of staying grounded. You know about my riding roller coasters, but I've never actually shared it with you."  
  
Sara looked up at the monster roller coaster, eyes following the steel track as it curved and looped and soared before disappearing into the tunnel. She couldn't help but laugh at the name above the entrance – "The Great Unknown". She turned to look at Grissom, the hopeful expression in his eyes. Damn the man, she thought.  
  
"Is this going to be one of your infamous roller coaster evaluations?" She huffed, the twinkle in her dark eyes taking any sting from the question.  
  
"Sara! Don't be ridiculous. I never do evaluations on rides that are less than a year old," he replied in kind. Then sobering, he held out his hand, asking "Sara, do you trust me?"  
  
She smiled faintly at the echo of the question she had once asked him. "With my life, Gris, with my life." Taking his hand she followed him to the lead car.  
  
As the ride started, Grissom turned to Sara. "In some ways, this is a metaphor for our relationship," he said. "There have been ups and downs and heart stopping moments. But somehow we always manage to stay on track."  
  
Sara just grinned at him. "Do you have to be philosophical about everything?" she asked. "Just shut up and enjoy the ride!"  
  
As they slowly climbed the rise before the tunnel drop, Grissom leaned over and placed a playful peck on her cheek. She turned to look at him, her eyes shimmering. The car crested the hill then began it's speedy descent, and their lips met as they plunged into the Great Unknown.  
  
Standing off to the side, Detective Vartan witnessed the kiss. He had come in search of Sara and Grissom when they hadn't returned to their vehicle.  
  
"You look like someone just stole your best girl," called a voice from beside him. Turning to leave, he glanced at Woody and said sadly, "Not yet, but I think he just might."  
  
**_-End-_**


End file.
